While performing the procedure of inserting and fitting a duvet in its cover, it is generally required that an assistant be present to hold one end of the duvet while the user extends the cover over the rest of the duvet. In the event where a user does not have an assistant available to aid in inserting and fitting a duvet in its cover, the task can become a nuisance and very difficult, and can also cause discomfort for the user from the physical exertion required.
Several methods have been proposed and some devices constructed to facilitate the process of inserting and fitting a duvet in its cover. Many prior art devices require static objects such as headboards, bed posts, doors, hooks, and/or clips that are permanently secured to a wall, as a means to fix the duvet and/or cover and complete the task. This is not always practical or preferable if the user does not readily have available such static objects. Other proposed devices are complicated to use, requiring involved assembly, adjustments, or lengthy set-up time before use to accomplish the task.
The present disclosure describes a device and method that addresses and resolves the above issues encountered when inserting and fitting a duvet into its cover.